Nouvelle fin, nouveau début
by shiho88
Summary: Les derniers instants de l'Organisation du point de vue de Shiho. Alors qu'elle décrit la situation autour d'elle, deux figures apparaîssent: Mary et Sera Masumi. Les trois jeunes filles semblent se connaître indirèctement et Shiho essaye de faire face aux deux nouvelles venues. Fic complète, 4/4 chapitres en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ceux qui ont décidé de venir jeter un coup d'oeil! Je vous remercie déjà pour ça et puis bon... Pour faire simple, une description de la situation juste après la détruite de l'Organisation du point de vue Shiho. Vers la fin, Mary (la petite fille blonde) et Sera apparaissent. Si je fais une suite, c'est surtout sur ce petit groupe que ce sera centré. Bonne lecture! (^^) Ah et... Attention, il _pourrait_ y avoir des spoilers, surtout pour la soi-disante suite.

Disclaimer: Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas (la grande surprise!), ce manga est de Gosho Aoyama

 ** _Nouvelle fin, nouveau début_**

Ca y est. C'est fini. Devant moi, le dernier bâtiment qui est aussi le plus important explose. Je sens le souffle de l'explosion me caresser la peau. Mes yeux deviennent humides. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la fumée qui se répand, du soulagement de savoir que la bataille est finie ou des conséquences que je sais cela aura sur ma vie. Je me sens sale, dehors et dedans. Mon corps est rempli de blessures que certains ont vainement essayé de soigner. Mais pas seulement. Il est aussi couvert de sang. Ce n'est pas le mien. C'est celui de toutes les personnes qui ont perdu la vie au cours de cette confrontation. C'est le sang de mes ennemis, mais aussi de mes amis, de mes alliés. Je sais que je ne verrais plus jamais la majorité des gens qui sont à mes côtés. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être dégoutée de moi-même. Il n'y pas si longtemps que ça, l'homme que je hais le plus au monde et qui m'a provoqué tant de souffrances s'est retrouvé en genoux devant moi. Il était là, sans défense, son habituel sourire narquois ne l'ayant pas encore quitté. Et il était là à cause de moi. Et ensuite, il s'en est fallu de peu que je ne le tue. Il avait raison lorsqu'il avait murmuré, avant de partir pour une prison du FBI, cette phrase qui m'a transpercé le cœur.

« Tu vois ? _Tu es encore l'une des nôtres… »_

J'entends autour de moi les gens se demander s'ils devraient appeler les pompiers. Une voix autoritaire se lève de la foule. C'est celle de Jodie, un des membres les plus importants du renommé Bureau. Ce n'est pas d'un ton sûr qu'elle s'exprime, sa voix est pleine de tristesse.

« Il vaut mieux laisser brûler cet endroit. Et j'espère que vous en ferez de même avec les souvenirs de cette guerre atroce. Tous. »

Elle me lance un regard discret. Je comprends qu'elle a dit cette phrase surtout pour moi. Elle ne se rend pas compte que je ne peux pas oublier la période de ma vie que j'ai passé ici. Ce serait comme oublier la quasi-totalité de ma vie. Je souris nostalgique. N'avais-je pas déjà dit quelque chose de semblable à cet idiot de détective ? Ah, ça y est, je me souviens…

« **Il y a des jours ou' moi aussi je voudrais perdre ma mémoire… Oublier que ma sœur est morte par ma faute, que j'ai appartenue à l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir et que je fabriquais du poison… Si seulement je pouvais oublier tout ça, toutes les horreurs du passé, et rester la simple écolière Ai Haibara… Ce serait bien… Je resterais comme ça pour toujours… Je resterais comme ça pour toujours, avec toi.** »

Je n'oublierais jamais l'expression choquée de Kudo à ce moment-là. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai ajouté mon habituel « Je plaisantais ». Et parfois je pense « Et si je ne l'avais pas fait ? ». Que m'aurait-il dit ? Je préfère ne pas y penser, ce serait me faire du mal toute seule.

Tout à coup, je sens une main effleurer la mienne pour ensuite s'y refermer dessus. Je me retourne par reflexe. C'est lui. Il est là, il m'offre un sourire qui me coupe le souffle. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus. Inconsciemment, je serre sa main. Son sourire s'élargit.

Il regarde devant lui, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il regarde vers l'avenir.

Chacun d'entre nous représente quelque chose dans sa vie.

Je représente les _regrets_ , les _remords_ , la _faiblesse_ d'une personne qui ne peut aller l'avant.

Lui, il représente l' _espoir_ , le _futur_. Je me retiens de rajouter la Justice, il est encore trop immature pour ça. Et pourtant, pendant sa période en tant que Conan Edogawa, il a muri. Il n'est plus aussi prétentieux, ni vaniteux, et accepte l'aide de son entourage.

Et moi ?

Je ne sais toujours pas. Je n'ai jamais été immature depuis le départ. Au début, je fuyais. Je fuyais mon destin, mes peurs, mes responsabilités… Et j'aurais sans doute continué à le faire si ça n'avait pas été pour les mots qu'il m'avait dits ce jour-là

« **Ne fuis pas Haibara. Ne fuis pas ton destin.** »

Et maintenant ?

Je suis venue ici pour les affronter, pour mettre fin à tout ça, pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Mais pas de la même façon.

Alors je regarde le ciel. Es-tu là, grande sœur ? M'as-tu vue ? M'as-tu observée pendant tout ce temps ? Es-tu fière de moi ? De ce que je suis devenue ?

Et lui, il n'est plus là. Il est allé parler avec les agents de l'FBI qu'il connait le mieux et qui sont aussi les plus importants. Je connais très bien l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'est pas Jodie, cette femme qui m'a soutenue plus que quiconque pendant la bataille. Ce n'est pas James, le boss de l'FBI, l'homme que j'ai connu en tant qu'Ai Haibara et qui s'était fait enlevé. C'est le troisième. Il est habillé comme d'habitude : un bonnet noir en laine, un jeans de la même couleur, un pull à col à nouveau noir et un gilet en cuir gris. Il fume une cigarette, comme d'habitude. Akemi lui avait demandé d'arrêter, il ne l'avait jamais écoutée.

C'est Dai Moroboshi, que je connaissais sous le nom en code de Rye, et qui s'appelle en réalité Shuichi Akai. Il a vécu à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps sous les vestes de Subaru Okiya. Cela explique pourquoi je sentais sur lui l'aura de l'Organisation. Et Kudo le savait. Lorsqu'il m'a révélé sa véritable identité en rajoutant qu'ils avaient aussi collaboré dans d'autres enquêtes et que c'était lui cet agent si intelligent du FBI, je lui ai hurlé dessus. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit et j'ai affirmé que j'avais le droit de savoir. En fait, c'était un geste sensé. Je n'ai jamais retenu Akai responsable de la mort de ma sœur, je ne blâmais que moi-même et Gin. Mais comment aurais-je réagis face à la personne qui avait probablement poussé l'Organisation à la tuer ? Face à la personne qui avait, du moins au début, autant joué avec ses sentiments ? Sans doute très mal. Nous avons eu une très brève discussion avant l'attaque finale. Je l'ai totalement pardonné et j'ai appris que c'était Akemi qui lui avait demandé de me protéger dans son dernier texto.

Un sourire attendri s'affiche sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle pensait toujours à moi avant elle et n'avais jamais quitté le rôle de grande sœur. J'ai toujours su qu'elle se sentait coupable pour avoir laissé les hommes de l'Organisation m'emmener en Amérique dès mon plus jeune âge. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, était que sa seule présence était suffisante pour me rendre heureuse. Une caresse, un mot doux… Elle faisait tout cela comme si c'était naturel, sans se rendre compte que pour moi, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire.

Je décide d'abandonner mes pensées bien tristes pour me concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. De nombreuses voitures partent en toute vitesse, dont des ambulances. Ces dernières transportent en urgence les blessés à l'hôpital. Les voitures restantes sont tout aussi pressées. Elles transportent les criminels dans une prison ou' ils resteront temporairement, le temps qu'on puisse les emmener en toute sécurité en Amérique. Rare sont les membres de l'Organisation encore libres. Il ne reste plus que Vermouth, qui après nous avoir aidé s'est discrètement éclipsée, Bourbon, qui est en réalité un membre de la Police Secrète Japonaise et Kir, également une infiltrée, de la CIA cette fois-ci.

A' présent, il n'y a plus aucune hostilité entre Akai et Tooru. L'agent du FBI a éclairci la mort de Scotch qui était en réalité un suicide et les deux sont devenus de simples rivaux et amis.

Kir a pu retrouver son frère, Eisuke Hondou, et les deux vont sans doute retourner en Amérique.

Quant à moi, je croise par hasard un regard dans la foule. C'est celui d'une personne qui a l'apparence n'est qu'une fille qui va à peine au collège. Elle a une coupe de cheveux qui ressemble fortement à la mienne mais ces derniers sont d'un blond très clair et rare au Japon. Elle a des yeux verts clairs qui sont dotés de cernes à l'apparence naturelle, et arbitre une expression sérieuse. Elle est accompagnée d'une fille qui répond au nom de Masumi Sera. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la soi-disante collégienne si ce n'est que l'on voit bien plus qu'elle est japonaise. Ses cheveux sont bruns et ses yeux d'un vert plus terne et munis des mêmes cernes. Par contre, elle, elle sourit. Elle _me_ sourit.

Je sais pourquoi. Je sais qui elles sont. Pourtant j'ai peur. Peur de devoir de nouveau être confrontée à un passé que je pensais enfin pouvoir mettre de côté. Peur de découvrir la vérité. Peur de découvrir une vérité en particulier, mais que je connais déjà. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne _veux_ pas fuir.

Je soutiens leur regard.

Je vois la collégienne se tourner et disparaitre dans foule, suivie de la lycéenne qui, surprise, me lance un dernier regard déçu. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je suis contente de les voir partir. Quelques instants plus tard, mon portable vibre. Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il marche encore, malgré toutes les balles qui auraient dû le traverser pendant le combat. C'est un message d'un numéro inconnu. J'hésite. Je finis par l'ouvrir afin de le lire. Et je soupir. Moi qui pensais que ça aller se finir comme ça... Je tourne et retourne le message dans ma tête.

« SFOEFA£WPVT£DIFA£BHBTB »

Quelques secondes après, le message est déchiffré. Il me suffit de retourner en arrière d'une lettre à chaque fois et de remplacer la lyre par un espace.

S=R F=E O=N E=N F=D A=Z £=espace W=V P=O V=U T=S £=espace D=C I=H F=E A=Z £=espace B=A H=G B=A T=S B=A

On assemble les lettres

RENDEZ VOUS CHEZ AGASA

Je sais qui m'a envoyée le message. Et je sais à nouveau pourquoi. Seulement, je sais aussi que je ne peux refuser cette invitation, ce serait honteux de ma part et je salirais la mémoire d'Akemi. C'est cette dernière raison qui me pousse à prendre mon courage à deux mains et à m'engager sur la voie qui mène à la maison du Professeur. Kudo me fait signe de la main, probablement se demandant ou' est-ce que je m'enfuis encore. Je bouge lentement mes lèvres sans emmètre aucun son. Il les lis, il comprend. Il agite à nouveau sa main, mais c'est pour me dire au revoir. Je le salue également et je m'en vais.

Ca aura été un geste normal pour lui, mais in ne sait pas à quel point cette main est parvenue à me rassurer. Elle m'a dit qu'il y aura un demain pour nous deux, que ce n'était pas fini. Elle m'a dit à bientôt et non pas adieu. C'est un soulagement car ne plus jamais pouvoir le revoir était ma plus grande peur.

C'est légèrement plus tranquillisée que j'arrive devant la porte de celle qui a été jusqu'à maintenant ma maison. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, ma main commence à trembler, ma respiration s'accélère sachant ce qui se cache derrière l'obstacle que je m'apprête à franchir. Je retire brusquement ma main et plante mes angles dans mon bras qui est blessé. Je me retiens de hurler de douleur et je parviens à reprendre le parfait contrôle de mon corps et de mes émotions. J'ouvre la porte d'un geste décis et rentre dans l'habitation d'un pas sûr.

Sur le divan, les deux filles de tout à l'heure sont assises. Je n'attends pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de moi, je sais que de toute façons, elles m'attendent. Je m'installe en face d'elles et elles semblent enfin me remarquer. Sera a l'air euphorique et impatiente tandis que la fillette préfère m'analyser.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, prête à tout assumer, tout supporter. Menaces, reproches…

La phrase sort de mon cœur. Je la répète dans ma tête. Elle se reflète dans mes yeux. J'en prends enfin conscience.

 **Je n'ai pas peur.**

Voilà! Merci pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je devrais écrire une suite!


	2. Chapter 2

Son regard est perçant. Il ne laisse s'échapper aucun détail. Je finis par l'imiter. Mes yeux se déplacent le long de son corps. Chaque chose que j'aperçois est une nouveauté que je connais pourtant déjà. Lorsque notre petit jeu est fini, j'observe plus rapidement la deuxième invité, pas si différente de la première.

Le silence règne. D'habitude, j'apprécie ce fait. Maintenant, ça me rend anxieuse. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir comme ça.

Sera tient entre ses mains un bout du tissu de son pantalon et le chiffonne sans arrêt. Apparemment, elle a envie de commencer au plus vite notre discussion mais n'ose être la première à l'entamer.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses prières, une voix tant attendue se fait enfin entendre.

« Ainsi tu es la fille d'Elena. » dit celle qui est à l'apparence la plus jeune d'entre nous.

Un frisson parcourt mon dos en entendant le nom de ma mère, une femme qui est presqu'une inconnue pour moi. Je me contente de hocher la tête.

« Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. » continue-t-elle.

Une lueur de nostalgie illumine brièvement ses yeux.

Involontairement, un sourire mélancolique plisse mes lèvres.

« On me le disait souvent… » je murmure avec le même sentiment dans la voix.

La fausse fillette me lance un regard sceptique tandis que celui de l'autre fille est seulement curieux.

Des souvenirs aussi doux que douloureux remontent à la surface. Le sourire quitte mon visage.

« Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. » je me contente de demander

Le silence tombe à nouveau, plus pesant que jamais.

Les secondes passent, puis les minutes, avant que Masumi n'ait le courage de s'exprimer

« On ne pourrait pas éviter ces silences ? » demande-t-elle, se grattant l'arrière de la tête gênée.

Elle essaye de détendre l'atmosphère. De mon côté, sa phrase ne change rien. De l'autre… On ne peut pas en dire autant. Un sourire amusé s'échappe des lèvres de la collégienne.

« Je suis d'accord. De plus, nous ne faisons que perdre du temps ! » avoue-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sera me lance un regard plein d'espoir. Je hausse les épaules. Cela est suffisant pour la satisfaire.

« Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. » commence Mary

Je la fixe, l'incite sans joie à continuer. Elle comprend mon message et l'instant d'après sa main est devant moi. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif.

« Nous devrions commencer par des présentations officielles, tu ne crois pas ? Même si j'ai l'impression que tu me connais déjà… » fait-elle, sa main toujours tendue vers moi.

Je l'attrape et la serre doucement, sans confidence.

« Mary Akai. Enchantée. » se présente-t-elle

J'hésite un instant, puis me présente à mon tour.

« Miyano Shiho. »

Sera s'intromet tout de suite et me présente également sa main, accompagnée d'un sourire.

« Sera Masumi ! » exclame-t-elle.

Je soupire intérieurement devant cette fille à l'air si naïve et serre sa main après avoir lâché l'autre.

Lorsque nous sommes à nouveau assises, Mary reprend la parole.

« Comme tu me sembles le savoir, je n'ai pas réellement l'âge que je démontre. J'ai 42 ans, et non pas 14. » explique la femme rajeunie.

Je hoche la tête. Je sais comment elle en est arrivée là mais je la laisse parler. Et en plus, je veux savoir comment elle, elle va parler de ce que moi je sais grâce aux fameuses cassettes de ma mère. Je la vois relâcher un soupir et ses yeux se remplir de tristesse.

« En fait, ce n'est pas par ça que je devrais commencer, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle

« Shiho, »

Je me fige brièvement en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom. Je n'avais jamais autorisé personne à le faire, sauf Akemi.

Akemi… Je sais qu'elle voudrait de tout son cœur rencontrer ces gens, écouter leur histoire. J'espère comme je l'ai fait bien d'autres fois qu'elle peut tout voir de là ou' elle est.

« Il faut que tu saches que suis la sœur d'Elena, de ta mère. continue-t-elle

\- Je sais. je réplique, ma voix sortant plus dure que je ne le voudrais.

\- Et moi je suis ta cousine ! » exclame à nouveau Sera

Décidemment, cette fille ne sait pas contrôler le ton de sa voix… Son ton toujours joyeux et sans soucis commence à m'agacer.

« Cela faisait des années que toi et ta mère ne nous voyions pas lorsqu'elle m'a contactée ce jour-là. » reprend celle qui aurait dû n'être qu'une simple collégienne

Mary lance un regard à Sera qui l'observe très intéressé par son histoire.

« Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à ma fille ou à un autre de mes enfants. Vous êtes donc dans la même situation. » m'informe-t-elle

Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. L'instant d'après, je comprends. Sera se lève et vient s'assoir à côté de moi, peut-être cherchant un soutien émotif. Je ne dis rien. Ça a l'air de la soulager. Sa mère recommence à parler.

« J'imagine que je devrais commencer par le début. Entre ta mère et moi, il y avait trois ans de différence, et elle était mon aînée. Je l'avais toujours beaucoup admirée, et ce, depuis mon enfance. J'admirais son calme, le sang-froid qu'elle gardait en toutes circonstances, son intelligence, sa maturité…. Elle était un modèle, pour moi et pour ses camarades de classe au lycée. Lorsqu'elle était en confidence avec quelqu'un, elle savait aussi se montrer très douce et compréhensive. Son seul défaut était d'être extrêmement renfermée sur elle-même et elle n'avait pas de véritables amis à cause de cela.

Après nos études, nous nous sommes vues de plus en plus rarement. Elle devînt une scientifique tandis que moi je sortais avec un garçon que j'avais connue à l'université.

Je me suis mariée assez jeune et avant elle avec cet homme qui était japonais. Ma sœur vînt au mariage mais repartit l'instant d'après.

J'étais heureuse mais aussi inquiète pour ma sœur. Et si elle n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour elle ? Je commençais à regretter de m'être mariée si tôt… Jusqu'au jour ou', je reçu un appel de sa part. Elle me communiquait qu'elle se mariait à un scientifique. Elle décida de se marier au Japon et je découvris que son mari était lui aussi japonais.

Le jour du mariage, elle avait réellement l'air heureuse. L'homme, qui s'appelait Atsushi Miyano, avait tout l'air d'un homme respectable. Je l'entendis demander de nombreuses fois à Elena si elle était sûr de son choix, et lui dire qu'il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit prête. Je lui ai parlé avant la cérémonie et c'était vraiment un homme charmant. Il était doux, intentionné, souriant et modeste. »

Mon cœur se serre en entendant parler de mon père. Je ne sais absolument rien de lui, ma mère ne m'en avait pas parlé dans ses cassettes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais voulu le connaître.

Je suis triste mais je décide de ne pas le montrer en arborant mon habituel masque d'indifférence. Pourtant, Sera semble y voir à travers et me lance un regard rassurant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à celle que je pensais ne plus réussir à supporter jusqu'à quelques instants auparavant.

Celle qui est en train de nous raconter son histoire ne remarque apparemment rien et avance dans son récit.

« Malheureusement, à nouveau après la cérémonie, ma sœur repartit en suivant sans mari sans que je ne sache ou'. J'étais assez déçu mais contente car elle avait pu voir mon premier enfant : Shukichi Haneda. »

Mon cœur rate un battement en entendant le nom de famille de l'enfant. La liste des victimes de l'APTX flashe dans ma tête. Deux noms sortent du lot : Shinichi Kudo et Koji Haneda. L'enfant avait le même nom de famille que ce dernier. Pas le même prénom mais cela m'inquiète quand-même. Malgré ça, je garde le silence, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'une coincidence.

« Quelques temps plus tard, moi e mon mari adoptons un enfant mais son père décède quelques temps après. »

C'est le père qui est mort. La personne qui est morte à cause de mon poison était bien plus jeune.

Je répète en boucle ces phrases dans ma tête pour me calmer. Ça n'a guère du succès. Ma main devient humide. Pourtant, je regarde encore Mary dans les yeux, essayant de cacher mon trouble.

« La mort de mon mari était advenue dans d'étranges circonstances et je commençai à mener une enquête pour découvrir la vérité. Ce fut lorsque je m'approchai trop des affaires de l'Organisation que l'M16 me contacta. Il me prévint du danger et m'interdit de poursuivre mes recherches. Mais j'avais toujours été une fille bornée et afin de rendre justice à l'âme de la personne que j'aimais, je pris la décision d'intégrer les Services Secrets britanniques. A' partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à réellement comprendre la cause de la mort de mon mari.

Bientôt, nous avons agi en collaboration avec l'FBI et j'ai connu un homme. Nous avons travaillé ensemble en équipe et quelques mois après, je me mariais à nouveau.

J'ai encore invité ma sœur avec une lettre mais elle n'est pas venue. Elle n'a jamais répondu.

Quelques mois après, Shuichi est né. C'était mon troisième enfant et j'étais soulagé d'avoir mon mari à mes côtés pour m'aider à m'occuper de lui ainsi que de Shukichi et Koji.

Très peu de temps après, une lettre d'Elena m'annonçait la naissance de son premier enfant. Une fille qu'elle appela Akemi.

Après, plus rien. Elle disparut de la circulation. J'étais très inquiète. Elle et Atsushi s'étaient volatilisés après que ce dernier ait été exclu du monde académique scientifique et accusé d'être fou.

Je ne la revus qu'une seule fois après ça, après sept ans. Je reçus une lettre codée ou' elle me donnait rendez-vous à Tokyo, dans une ruelle perdue. A' minuit précise.

J'étais excitée à l'idée de la revoir, mais ma joie se transforma en angoisse lorsque je l'aperçue. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais on l'aurait prise pour un fantôme. Et elle était visiblement apeurée. Elle ne le montrait pas mais je le compris de ses gestes, des regards qu'elle lançait discrètement autour d'elle. Je voulus lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle me précéda. Elle me dit que j'étais en danger car l'Organisation me retenait un obstacle pour leurs plans. Elle me donna une pilule et me dit de ne la prendre qu'en cas désespéré. Ensuite, elle commença à s'éloigner. »

Une lumière de honte et de regret illumine ses yeux tandis qu'elle poursuivait son récit. Quant à moi, j'en apprends tout à coup tellement sur mes parents, ma famille, que je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« Je lui pris le poignet pour la retenir, lui demander comment est-ce qu'elle faisait à connaître l'Organisation, mais elle se libéra facilement. Elle me dit qu'une seule chose avant de partir : _« Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, occupes-toi d'Akemi… Je te fais confiance… »_ L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait la dernière fois que je la verrais… » finit-elle.

Mary serre ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Elle se sent encore coupable de la mort de sa sœur. Nous restons en silence, attendant qu'elle ait le courage de continuer.

Voilà! ^^ A' nouveau merci si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!


	3. Chapter 3

La fin de l'histoire de Mary!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas, c'est un manga de Gosho Aoyama

Chapitre 3

Les secondes s'écoulent, suivies des minutes. Cette fois, Sera n'ose prononcer sa gêne. Nous attendons en silence que Mary reprenne son récit. L'instant tant attendu arrive enfin, l'histoire continue.

« Quelques mois après, Sera naquît. En même temps que toi apparemment. »

Cette phrase me révèle une chose à laquelle je ne peux croire : ma mère n'avait pas informé sa sœur de ma naissance. Cela m'attriste et pourtant, dans ma tête, la pensée la plus importante est une autre :

Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit? A' elle, sa propre sœur?

Je laisse Mary continuer son récit, espérant que je comprendrais par la suite.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que seulement quelques semaines après, la mort d'Elena et Atsushi aurait fait la une de tous les journaux… La mort de ma sœur failli me faire tomber dans la dépression, j'y avais résisté bien plus mal qu'à celle de mon défunt mari. Et pourtant, quelque chose d'autre avait la priorité sur ma douleur : Akemi. Je ne pouvais certes oublier la requête de ma sœur et, après avoir découvert l'adresse à laquelle elle avait jusque-là habité et avoir laissé mes enfants à mon mari, je partis en route pour sa maison. Comme tu l'auras compris, je n'étais pas au courant de ta naissance. Je n'ai appris ton existence que très récemment. C'est pourquoi je pensais ne trouver que ta sœur en arrivant mais j'eu une bien mauvaise surprise en arrivant.

La maison était déserte et surtout, carbonisée. Je m'empressai d'en demander la raison aux voisins qui m'apprirent qu'après la mort des propriétaires, des hommes habillés en noir étaient venus prélever les deux autres habitants. Ils m'expliquèrent que le jour suivant, la maison avait brûlé à cause d'un accident dont ils ne connaissaient pas la cause.

J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je ne fis absolument pas attention au fait qu'il y avait deux autres habitants à part Elena et son mari. Dans ma tête, tout ce qui comptait était qu'apparemment, Akemi s'était faite enlever par l'Organisation.

Je commençai à mener des recherches qui n'aboutirent à rien et au bout de trois mois je… J'ai laissé tomber. »

Mon cœur s'arrête. La phrase se répète en boucle de ma tête. « J'ai laissé tomber »..? Je sens mon corps commencer à trembler.

De déception ? Oui. De tristesse ? Sans doute. Mais surtout de rage.

Elle avait laissé tomber. Elle avait laissé tomber Akemi ! Si elle avait poursuivi ses recherches, peut-être que… Peut-être que… Akemi ne serait pas morte… Je n'aurais pas été arraché de ses bras alors que j'étais si jeune… Je n'aurais jamais appris à tuer… Je n'aurais jamais conçu l'APTX4869… Tellement de gens ne seraient pas morts… Kudo ne serait jamais devenu Conan Edogawa…

Tout ça aurait pu être évité!

Mon sang bouillonne mais j'essaye de me contrôler. Que ce soit Shiho Miyano ou Sherry, aucune des deux n'a le droit de perdre son sang-froid.

Un sourire attristé plie mes lèvres. Shiho a dû disparaître si jeune et a été obligée de laisser place à Sherry. Les seules fois ou' elle réapparaissait était auprès de sa sœur. Et encore.

Shiho avait dû apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions pour ne pas céder à la colère, la honte et la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à cause de l'Organisation.

Sherry était alors apparu, lui offrant apparemment son aide. Dès qu'un de ces hommes était près d'elle, la petite Shiho se cachait derrière son alter-ego. Celui-ci ne se contentait pas d'être indifférent aux criminels, il leur tenait tête.

Shiho était froide, sans émotions, mais n'osait s'imposer à cause de la peur qui régnait dans son esprit.

Sherry revêtait constamment un masque, comme sa jumelle, mais c'était un masque défiant. Elle se moquait des gens autour d'elle, peu importe qui ils soient. Son sourire narquois ne la quittait jamais, la protégeant de toute attaque émotive.

Mais Shiho commença à relier trop souvent sur Sherry et finit par lui laisser la place. Shiho n'apparaissait quasiment plus, et les rares fois qu'elle le faisait, on ne pouvait la distinguer de Sherry.

Je soupire intérieurement.

Ce sont des choses que je sais depuis longtemps mais il y a une question à laquelle je n'arrive toujours pas à répondre.

Qui suis-je ?

Je ne sais plus. Je sais seulement que je suis une personne qui n'a pas le droit de monter ses émotions, sa peine, sa rage.

J'agis en tant que telle. Mon corps arrête de trembler. Je renferme ma colère au plus profond de moi. Le calme revient dans mon esprit.

Je suis prête à supporter la suite mais c'est sans compter ma voisine qui m'a observée depuis le début.

Je sens la main de Sera doucement enlacer la mienne. Je sens qu'elle hésite, sans doute pensant que c'est une geste que l'on fait seulement lorsqu'on est en confidence. Sur ce point, je suis pleinement d'accord. Pourtant… Pourtant je serre sa main. Je sens de la chaleur me réchauffer. Je sais que c'est à peine si je me retiens de me jeter sur elle pour pleurer sur son épaule. Mais justement, je me retiens malgré tout.

Je pensais que Sera s'était assise à côté de moi parce qu'elle cherchait un soutient émotif. Peut-être que je me trompais. Peut-être que celle qui avait et a toujours besoin d'un soutien émotif c'est moi. Peut-être que Sera l'a compris mieux que moi.

J'abandonne ces pensées pour me remettre à l'écoute de Mary.

Quand est-ce qu'elle avait arrêté de parler d'ailleurs ? Je ne me soucie pas de trouver une réponse à la question.

« Je pensais que mes problèmes étaient finis mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Après quelques années, je découvris que mon mari était devenu… Un véritable membre de l'Organisation. Il n'était plus un infiltré de l'FBI dans l'Organisation. Il était un infiltré de l'Organisation dans l'FBI.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Il était aussi responsable de la mort de mon premier mari, même si à l'époque il ne l'avait tué que pour faire croire à l'Organisation qu'il lui était fidèle. Qui aurait jamais pu penser qu'il nous aurait ensuite trahis ?

Je ne voulais pas mettre en danger mes enfants, alors je décidai de les envoyer chez James Black, un membre très important de l'FBI et un ami de mon premier mari. Celui-ci accepta immédiatement de m'aider et m'offrit son aide en ce qui concernait mon enquête. Ne voulant pas le mettre en danger plus que nécessaire, je refusai son offre.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, en revanche, était que dès qu'ils le purent, Shuichi, Shukichi et Kohji partirent chacun de leur côté.

Shukichi et Kohji décidèrent de partirent à l'étranger afin de devenir des joueurs de shogi professionnels. Peut-être en mémoire de leur vrai père avec qui ils jouaient souvent.

Shuichi, lui, commença à voyager autour du monde, surtout en Amérique. Pendant son voyage, il apprit à se servir d'armes diverses, tout en ayant une préférence pour les fusils sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Lorsqu'il revînt auprès de James, ce ne fut que pour lui demander d'intégrer l'FBI.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa dans la tête de James, même si j'en ai une vague idée. A' l'époque, tout comme mainteant, Shuichi ressemblait énormément à son père. En plus, l'avoir sous ses ordres aurait permis à James de le protéger plus facilement. Et James accepta. Depuis, ni moi, ni Masumi ,ni Shukichi ou encore Kohji , ne le revîmes plus.

Masumi fut la seule à rester bien gentiment aux côtés de James tout affinant les habilités que lui avaient transmises ses frères : le Jeet Kune Do et l'esprit de déduction de la part de Shuichi, l'analyse des situations autour d'elle de la part de Shukichi.

Masumi put rester au Japon jusqu'à il y a trois ans. Il y a trois ans, malheureusement, Shuichi commença à se rapprocher de l'Organisation afin de l'infiltrée. »

Dans ma tête, je fais le calcul. Il y a trois ans j'avais quatorze ans. Un sourire moqueur s'affiche sur mon visage. Est-ce que par « approcher l'Organisation » elle veut dire sortir avec Akemi ?

« Il commença à fréquenter ta sœur, Akemi. »

Bingo.

« Pour la maintenir en sécurité, nous fûmes obligés d'envoyer Masumi en Amérique. Je me trouvais encore là-bas à l'époque, et menait ma bataille contre l'Organisation.

Peu après son arrivé, je compris que je me trouvais en danger. Comme l'avait bien avant prédit ma sœur, l'Organisation décida de m'éliminer.

Il y eut une longue course-poursuite et au final je me trouvai prise au piège.

Désespérée, je pris la pilule d'Elena, pensant que celle-ci me tuerais étant donné la douleur qu'elle m'infligea. Pourtant, je ne tardai pas à me réveiller et à découvrir que j'avais rétréci.

Encore incrédule, je courus chez Masumi pour lui demander de l'aide. L'Organisation n'était plus un danger pour l'instant mais ma forme allait sans doute provoquer d'autres problèmes.

Nous décidâmes de garder ma transformation secrète et le temps commença à passer sans que l'on y trouve une solution.

De ce moment-là à maintenant, beaucoup de choses se passèrent. Dont une très importante : la mort de mon fils Kohji. »

Ca y est. Je sens que je vais mourir.

« C'est arrivé très récemment. » poursuit-elle d'un ton plein de tristesse

« Mon fils est mort pour des causes retenues naturelles par les médecins mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité. D'ailleurs, je le savais aussi lorsqu'on me l'annonça pour la première fois.

James mena tout de suite son enquête, la retenant une affaire personnelle. Il découvrit, après des mois de recherches acharnées, que Kohji avait été empoisonné par mon mari. Mon mari qui après tout ce temps était devenu un des membres les plus importants de l'Organisation dont le nom en code était Rum. Malheureusement, avant que l'on ne puisse le mettre sous les barreaux, il fut assassiné par les criminels avec qui il avait jusque-là travaillé.

De plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, le soi-disant poison commença à affecter ma santé. Tu l'auras remarqué, je ne peux dire une phrase sans que je ne tousse.

Pour toutes ces raisons, moi et Masumi retournâmes ici dans le plus grand secret.

Ensuite, pleins de choses que tu connais arrivèrent. La mort de ta sœur, ta fuite de l'Organisation…

Je crois que tu connais toute l'histoire… Alors ? Quelques questions ? » conclut-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais moi, je ne souris pas. Je me lève du divan, marche jusqu'à la fenêtre et observe mon reflet. J'ai l'impression que la fenêtre est tâchée de sang.

Parce que maintenant je le sais.

J'ai tué mon cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous voilà donc avec le chapitre 4, le chapitre de conclusion! Ou presque. En effet, il y aura un sequel à cette histoire mais qui aura une ambiance totalement différente. Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas (encore et toujours) c'est un manga de Gosho Aoyama

Chapitre 4

Mon regard est fixe sur la vitre, mais mes pensées sont ailleurs, le voilant. Je viens d'apprendre la mort de mon cousin. Il est mort. A' cause de mon poison. A' cause de moi.

Je me tourne vers les deux filles derrière moi. Elles me regardent d'un air à la fois intrigué et inquiet. J'observe avec une attention particulière Sera. Kohji Haneda était son frère…

Je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris la mort de ma sœur. Une douleur bien plus terrible que tout ce que j'avais subi auparavant. C'est un fardeau que l'on doit traîner toute sa vie. C'est un fardeau si lourd, que l'on se plie sous son poids, nous et notre volonté.

Est-ce que Sera a éprouvé mes mêmes sentiments ? Sans doute.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est une autre pensée qui a le dessus : comment leur dire la vérité sur la mort de Kohji ?

Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'étais prête à tout supporter, tout subir. Maintenant, j'ai juste envie de leur tourner le dos et de fuir. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à moi-même de ne plus jamais fuir, et je compte bien respecter ma parole. Mais alors, que faire ? Leur dire la vérité ? C'est probablement la meilleure solution. Mais en ai-je vraiment le courage ? Moi ? Une personne qui n'a osé se rebeller à des criminels qui l'utilisaient, jusqu'au moment où elle n'avait plus rien car on lui avait enlevé la dernière chose qu'il lui restait ? Ça m'a l'air mal parti… Mais je ne peux pas non plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mes pensées volent à nouveau ailleurs, cette fois-ci vers une source de lumière. Kudo… Que dirait-il ? Je souris.

La vérité n'est pas une option. Je dois être honnête avec elles. Mary m'a révélé ses erreurs, m'a raconté son histoire, je n'ai pas le droit de leur cacher la vérité sur une personne si importante pour elle et sa fille.

Je me rapproche des deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Je ne me rassieds pas, je me contente de m'appuyer contre le mur. Je suis cachée dans l'obscurité, dans les ténèbres, c'est mon milieu naturel. On ne peut renier son passé ou ses origines, j'ai vécu dans un monde ou' le Noir dominait, je m'y suis donc habituée, je n'y peux rien. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je m'y sens à l'aise, protégée. Finalement, Gin avait vraiment raison. Après tout, quelles différences y-a-t-il entre moi et lui ou les membres de l'Organisation ? Nous avons tous tué. Nous cherchons tous refuge dans les ténèbres. Notre âme est noire, tâchée de nos pêchés.

Mais voilà que je dérive à nouveau. Je laisse le silence perdurer encore pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore fini de parler. je commence

-Comment ? demande surprise Mary

-J'ai dit que nous n'avons pas encore fini de parler. je répète lentement

-J'ai bien compris ça mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. avoue la rajeunie

-C'est bien normal. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'une de vous deux le comprenne. je ricane

\- Expliques-toi ! exclame Sera, bien moins patiente que sa mère

\- Kohji Haneda… Sa mort n'était absolument pas naturelle. Au contraire, il a été froidement assassiné. » je déclare

Mary et Sera pâlissent d'un coup et se lancent un regard incrédule mais aussi inquiet.

« Comment peux-tu l'affirmer avec tant de sureté ? questionne Mary

-J'imagine qu'on ne vous a jamais dit le rôle que j'avais à l'intérieur de l'Organisation ? je demande à mon tour

-Non… On nous a juste dit que tu travaillais dans le département scientifique… explique Sera

\- Département scientifique ? C'est bien vaste ça… C'est égal à un nombre énorme de postes accessibles auxquels j'aurais pu travailler. J'aurais pu créer des médicaments, des fortifiants énergétiques… je propose, sans vraiment faire avancer l'affaire

\- Il n'en tient qu'à toi de nous mettre au courant de tes activités lorsque tu travaillais pour ces hommes. Personne d'autre ne peut le faire et n'en a le droit. » affirme Mary

Sera hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle est d'accord et attend avec hâte de savoir la vérité sur la mort de son frère. Je la plains. Elle ne sait pas encore à qu'elle point cette fatidique révélation va la détruire.

« Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce ne sera pas agréable. » je les préviens

Aucune des deux ne flanche, je décide de reprendre.

« Dès mon entrée dans l'Organisation, j'ai assumé un rôle très important, comme vous l'avez dit, dans le département scientifique. On m'a tout de suite confié les recherches de mes parents mais ne m'ont pas demandé de les poursuivre. Ils m'ont demandé de les utiliser afin de créer un autre produit. J'ai donc commencé à travailler sur un projet appelé APTX-4869. Ce produit était en fait une drogue, conçue pour tuer sans laisser de trace dans le corps de celui qui l'ingurgitait pas malheur. je révèle

-Quoi ?! s'exclament à l'unisson Mary et Sera

-Vous commencez à comprendre ? Tant mieux, mon récit n'en sera que plus court et précis. Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi Kohji Haneda était devenu un obstacle pour l'Organisation, mais c'est sûr qu'il fut retenu comme gênant et fut éliminé. Donc, si vous n'y arrivez pas toutes seules je vais vous expliquer : c'est mon poison qui a tué Kohji Haneda, qui était pour vous un fils et un frère. » je finis, l'air assez calme, un sourire narquois ornant mon visage.

Sourire qui s'élargit devant les mines horrifiées de Sera et sa mère. Après tout, un sourire n'est-il pas la meilleure façon de cacher sa tristesse, sa honte, son désespoir ?

Le silence se réinstalle dans la salle. Après plusieurs secondes, Mary recompose sa posture et s'immerge dans ses pensées. Sera, elle, a plus de mal à s'en remettre, comme je l'avais prédit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle refuse de croire ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne peux pas vraiment essayer de la convaincre mais je ne peux même pas réfléchir à cette option que la fille en question prend à son tour la parole.

« Mais le poison… Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as donné, non ? » commence-t-elle timidement

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je reste quelques instants sous le shock avant de parler d'un ton agacé

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si je n'avais pas créé ce poison, ton frère serait encore vivant ! je lui explique

-Mais tu n'as pas eu le choix ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé de ta propre initiative de le créer ce poison ! » exclame la jeune détective

Cette fois, la colère prend le dessus. Je ne résiste plus. J'ai envie de savoir, de poser cette question qui habitait mon esprit depuis mon arrivé. Et je ne m'en retiens plus.

« On peut savoir ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à essayer de voir du bon en moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me détestez pas, alors que j'ai même tué ton fils, ton frère ?! » j'hurle hors de moi, mon yeux passant de Mary à Sera.

Leurs regards s'adoucissent et se remplissent de tristesse. Sera fait un pas vers moi. Ce n'est pas seulement physique. Nous sommes face à face. Ma main est à nouveau capturée par la sienne.

Je vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir, hésitante. Finalement, son regard devient décis, mais tout aussi doux qu'avant.

« Parce qu'on est une famille. » déclare-t-elle, la prise autour de ma main augmentant de fermeté.

Je me bloque. Mes pensées arrêtent de circuler dans mon esprit. Une famille ? Alors que nous nous connaissons à peine ? Alors qu'elles savent qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au cours de ma vie ?

Je n'ai pas de mots. Pourtant, une joie que j'avais oubliée irradie dans mon cœur. C'était ce même sentiment que je ressentais lorsque je passais du temps avec Akemi sans parler de mon travail, de l'Organisation… Ma colère s'évapore complètement. Mes bras tombent le long de mon corps. Je fixe droit dans les yeux de Sera, attendant une suite, une explication à cette phrase irréelle. Elle le comprend parfaitement.

« On ne se connait peut-être pas depuis très longtemps, on n'a peut-être pas vécu beaucoup d'expériences ensemble, mais nous faisons tous partie de la même famille. Moi, toi, maman, Shu, Chukichi… Quoi que l'un de nous ait fait, on ne peut pas le laisser seul, livrer à lui-même.

On est tous là, Shiho. On est tous là pour toi, pour te soutenir. Alors n'hésite pas à te montrer faible devant nous pour que l'on puisse te consoler, t'aider. Cesse de te comporter comme celle que tu n'es pas ! » conclut-elle , l'air aussi en colère que moi auparavant.

Ses mots me transpercent, les uns après les autres. Ils reflètent la vérité. Une vérité que je ne peux pas me résoudre à admettre. Mais maintenant, je sais que cette vérité est pour ces gens aussi claire que du cristal. Un lot en particulier ne cesse de me hanter. Le mot qui m'a en premier lieu arrêtée dans mon élan de colère.

Famille. Un mot qui pour moi devrait être à présent vide de sens, depuis la mort d'Akemi. Un mot qui n'était égale qu'à cette dernière. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus le cas ? Ce qu'a dit Sera est totalement irrationnel et pourtant… Est-ce que les sentiments peuvent dominer la raison ? Y avoir totalement le dessus ? J'ai longtemps cru que ce n'était pas possible mais à présent… Je n'en suis plus si sûre. Le doute s'infiltre dans mon esprit et s'y incruste. Alors j'essaye d'aller à la source du problème : Qu'est-ce que la famille ? Ce n'est pas forcément un groupe de personne, il ne doit pas forcément y avoir un lien de parenté. Alors de quoi est composée une famille ? Une personne. Ou plusieurs. Mais comment doivent-elles être ? Il y a sans doute des caractéristiques imprécises, d'autres dont on est sûrs. Ces gens doivent être sincères, doivent t'aimer, te soutenir lorsque tu en as besoin, t'aider dans les moments difficiles… N'est-ce pas exactement ce qu'on fait Sera et Mary ? Si.

Finalement, j'ai confiance en elles. Je pourrais souffrir de ce choix, je pourrais le regretter. Mais je veux prendre ce risque. Je veux savoir si je pourrais de nouveau avoir une famille, une vie normale.

Je ne veux plus être seule, combattre seule. Tanpis si cette famille m'apportera plus de douleurs que de joies. Tanpis si les moments difficiles seront encore plus présents dans ma vie. Je veux vivre comme tous les êtres humains. Avec des hauts et des bas. Des peines et des joies. Des réussites et des échecs. Je veux essayer. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais mais peu m'importe. J'en ai assez de me cacher, de ne jamais être moi-même.

C'est avec ces résolutions que je me libère de l'emprise de Sera. Celle-ci semble un peu surprise, pour ne pas dire déçue, de mon geste. Mais cette surprise-là n'est rien par rapport à celle que reflète ses yeux lorsque je m'approche et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je sens son souffle se souper, mais en même temps, les battements réguliers et successifs de son cœur.

Je ferme les yeux, profite de l'instant présent.

Il n'y que la voix de Mary à interrompre ce silence.

« Comme quoi tu n'es pas si bornée finalement… » soupire-t-elle, rassurée par ma réaction.

Après quelques minutes, je me détache de Sera, qui a les yeux qui brillent de joie. Nous venons à peine de me séparer et pourtant je la retrouve l'instant d'après dans mes bras.

« J'ai peut-être perdu un frère, mais j'ai gagné une sœur… » je l'entend murmurer

Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois Mary qui nous regarde d'un air bienveillant et heureux.

Je lui souris. C'est un sourire sincère, le premier depuis longtemps.

Voilaaaà! C'est la fin de cette histoire! Merci d'avoir lu et comme à chaque fois, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir! J'espère vous revoir pour le sequel dont le titre sera "Parce qu'il y a toujours une première fois"! ^^


End file.
